A Burnt Child Dreads the Fire
by BatRocha
Summary: "The pack is the most important thing that I have ever come to know Stiles. The packs safety is everything and now with Laura gone all I have is Derek." -Scott In which Scott and Derek are brothers. Family
1. Rolling out the Red Carpet

Inspired by a prompt, a little snippet of what could be if a put myself into gear. It's going to follow a very similiar storyline to season line but not really if that makes sense. I hope you all enjoy and if you do, please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.

* * *

Prologue: Bringing out the Red Carpet

The car ride was as always boring. There wasn't anything to do and every time I tried to talk with Derek, he'd just brush me off. He wasn't like Laura who'd made small talk, played silly games, sure it was what Derek would call demeaning but it was better than sitting here in silence. Then again if Laura were here we wouldn't need to make this stupid trip to god knows where. She's been missing for months, no letters, e-mails, phone calls, '_nada_'. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth, or the more likely conclusion, being that she was dead.

"Do you think Laura's dead?" I asked, looking to Derek for a response. I could usually count on Derek to always tell me the truth. Sometimes it was a good thing, and sometimes it was a bad thing, and at the moment I really wished it would be one of those times. Derek calling me an idiot and that Laura was fine. That she couldn't be taken down so easily, 'because she was an Alpha and Alphas even without a pack can't be taken down easily. That's what I hoped he would tell me but from the grim expression on Derek's face I knew it wouldn't be one of those times.

"Yes," He said gravely, keeping his eyes on the road.

I nodded slowly, watching the road. Feeling an over abundance of emotion overcoming me, the most eminent being fear.

If Laura was gone, then that meant the pack was weaker. It would make us more susceptible to attacks not only from other packs but by hunters as well. Even with Derek and I being together we were nothing without an Alpha, not as powerful, not as faster.

We weren't any better off than an omega.

"Hey." Derek said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Relax, we'll be fine, just take it easy all right. We're almost there."

"I'm fine." I said pushing Derek's hand away. I didn't need my big brother to mollycoddle me. I was sixteen goddamn it.

Derek looked irritated for a moment but he went back to the road. Well now was as good time as any to ask.

"Where's 'there' exactly, we've been driving for hours." I couldn't help letting out a small whine at that last part, and I was about to go on a rant how about being cooped up in a car could drive a person crazy and how it was unhealthy etcetera, but then I sensed Derek's agitation, his anger. I could hear his teeth grinding, his heart pounding.

I couldn't help feeling the fear from before escalating into terror. There weren't many things that could make Derek that could make Derek angry. Actually there was just one thing, and honestly I wasn't too crazy about it myself.

"Beacon Hills." He voice calm.

The fear in my gut quickly transformed into rage.

"Are you crazy! Why in the hell are we going back there! Don't you remember what happened-"

Derek pressed the brakes on the car, stopping it indefinitely leaving me to surge forward violently. I was about to scream at Derek for his horrible driving but then I saw Derek's glare and promptly shut up.

"I want you to listen carefully." He said slowly, making an effort to enunciate all his words to have the most intimidating effect. "We are going to Beacon Hills, and we are going to find Laura, dead or alive. We have to we don't have a choice." Derek turned back to the road and started driving.

I could feel a few hot tears starting to grow and viciously wiped them away, looking at anything that didn't involve my brother, which just happened to be the window. It didn't take long for the large sign that read "Beacon Hills'. I really, really, didn't like this.

* * *

Unrelated subject: Enemies: Ashes Divide


	2. Episode 1 Close, But No Cigar

Wow, this took forever and I didnt even put everything I wanted to. I might, possibly add more but this chapter is killing me.

* * *

Episode 1: Close, But No Cigar

Derek pulled up at the side of the house. I couldn't help wincing at the sight. The years have not been kind to the Hale house, the walls looked they were about to collapse into themselves, the windows broken, and there seemed to be some beer cans lying around. Probably a bunch of drunken losers, were hanging around. It hurt to see my house in such a state but what did I expect, for the house to be magically returned to what it used to be like before the fire.

"Stay here." I heard Derek say, as he got out of the car and starting to make his way to the house. I ignored Derek's order and followed him. There was no way I was going to stay there for another minute. We've been driving for six hours, that's like watching Pirates of the Caribbean twice and that's including the credits. There was also the matter of my ass hurting like hell from sitting in an upright position for six hours, because the front seat was being difficult and Derek didn't want me to lie down in the back. Jerk.

Derek gave me a pointed look but looked away. Huh, guess Derek isn't going to forcibly drag me to the car and trap me inside using the child lock.

We went inside the house, Lauras scent was all over the place but old. She probably hadn't been there for a few hours. We checked the rest of the house just to be sure being careful to not fall down through the wooden floor, but we didn't find her.

I guess it was too much to hope to find her here safe and sound.

"You think she's close by?" I asked Derek, as we went back outside. The sun had started to set and the moon shone faintly, along with a few stars.

"Maybe," Derek stated simply, walking towards the forest trail. "We'll just have to keep following her trail, ready for a run?"

Was Derek kidding of course I wanted to run. I had all this pent up energy and I was just itching to give my legs a good stretch. I gave Derek a toothy smile, and started to run giving me a head start.

Not that it really mattered; Derek caught up easily enough and passed me, taking the lead. Show off. It's because he has longer legs than I do, he covers more ground.

It didn't stop me from trying to catch up though. I started to gain speed making it to Derek's legs but not quite passing them. It didn't help that Derek had started to block my path so I wouldn't pass. It seemed he was starting to make a game out of this.

So it was going to be like that was it?

I started to slow so I would be exactly behind Derek. I took a breath readying myself, making sure that Derek wouldn't do a sudden turn and then I jumped, landing squarely on Derek's back. This of course caused him to fall down face first to the ground, allowing me to take the lead.

I could hear Derek growl from behind me and help but laugh, swerving around the occasional tree that crossed my way. By this time I had gained a lot of ground, leaving Derek literally in the dust. I could hear Derek calling me from behind, but I ignored him so I could focus on the trail ahead. I wouldn't fall for Derek's distraction so easily, the first five times were enough of a lesson.

I was so focused on Laura's trail and getting to wherever it was leading us before Derek, that I didn't notice the large mass of fur that barreled toward me, pinning me to the ground. I looked up slowly only to be met by a snarling Alpha. Its red eyes glaring at me and I couldn't suppress a whimper of submission. I struggled, but it wasn't really any use. Werewolves were strong but nothing could really beat the strength of an Alpha.

"Derek!" I screamed, pushing myself away from the Alpha as far as possible.

Werewolves usually didn't harm other werewolves. Mostly they just chase you off their territory, Alphas however…..

"Derek, Help!" The Alpha gave a loud roar, and started to bare his fangs at me. "Derek!"

All of a sudden the weight that was on top of me was gone. I raised my head and saw Derek taking on the Alpha himself. They were on the ground, Derek had pinned the Alpha down to the ground and tried to cut his throat, but he didn't have the chance. The Alpha gave a harsh kick, causing Derek to fly off the Alpha.

The Alpha started stalking towards Derek taking advantage of his loss of breath. I wasn't going to have none of that. I pushed myself of the floor and grabbed onto the Alpha from behind. I wasn't strong enough to take him to the ground but I could distract him enough for Derek to get back into the fight.

The Alpha who's attention was now on me started to bite my face off. When that didn't work, he grasped one of my arms that I had firmly around his neck and threw me in the direction of my brother.

I could hear Derek growling from right next to me, and I tried to follow his lead, but when I looked up and caught sight of the Alphas eyes I flinched.

Unlike me Derek held up the Alphas gaze, standing his ground, the Alpha did the same. They stood there for what seemed like hours, the moon was above us shining brightly and it seemed like the Alpha took notice of it. He gave one last growl and left, which to be honest surprised the hell out of me.

I gave long sigh of relief.

Alphas usually kill on sight when it came to other werewolves crossing into their territory, not that I was complaining, it's just weird, suspicious I guess. It's also kind of confusing. From what I remember, our family was the only family that uh, had the tendency to transform into furry monsters with anger management problems. I guess it's possible that a new pack moved in but then where were the others, the Alpha wouldn't move without his or her pack.

Well they _usually_ didn't move without their pack. Laura is an exception.

Wait a second, Laura…

"Derek didn't that Alpha…." I bit my lip sharply rushing in the direction of where the werewolf came from. Derek was calling behind me, and I hesitated a second. I didn't want a repeat of what happened before but I needed to check if Laura was ok, so I rushed on. I continued to run, each step taking me closer to Laura. Her scent growing more putrid assaulting my senses, it didn't help when I saw her half her body on the ground, just half.

I went to the nearest bush and promptly threw up. The smell of my own sick not really helping matters as the new wave of stink caused me to dry heave. I tried to pull myself together but it was so difficult. Right there on the ground was my sister, spewing her guts all over the forest floor, blood pooling around her and drenching the area of her scent.

Derek yanked me up to his level and turned me away from the body.

"Don't look at the body. Relax your big brothers here alright; your big brother will take care of this." Derek gripped my shoulders painfully, allowing me to break out of my panic and focus. Right, deep breaths, focus on the pain, use it as an anchor.

"I'm ok." I lied.

Derek looked at me. I could tell he knew I wasn't ok, but he loosened his grip and patted my shoulder in an awkward gesture of comfort. I would like to say it worked, but that was never really Derek's area of expertise.

Derek seemed to get the hint and stopped raking his hand through the little hair he had.

"Scott, we are going back to the car, you are going to sit in the car and _wait_ for me."

I didn't bother protesting.

When Derek gave an order like this there really was no room to argue.

The trip back to the car was slow and a lot less exciting. As soon as we arrived back to the car I went inside to lie down in the back. I could hear Derek pop the car from behind.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up with a start. Derek had opened the door and was resting his head on the steering wheel. I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was slowly rising. Derek must have stayed up the whole night.

I sat up straight, not really feeling particularly tired anymore now that the events of last night caught up to me. "Derek, what's going to happen now?"

Derek sighed, turning around so he could face me. He looked exhausted, but he still had that determined look on his face.

"We find the Alpha and we kill him."

"Easier said than done," I muttered. "Don't you remember the first time we met up with him, we nearly got ourselves killed. I don't know why he even let us go considering what he did to…" I swallowed, hating myself for feeling so scared.

"He let us go because he needs us, until he makes a pack of his own he'll allow us, the old pack to try to join his."

I snorted, that definitely wasn't going to happen. Not in a million years.

"That's just great Derek, just great. What if he already started?"

"Then we use it to our advantage."

He made it sound so easy. I mean so many things could go wrong. The Alpha could gain a huge following and either kill us or run us out of town, making us no better than the average dog on the street. There could be hunters all over the place killing us before the alpha did, and what if I lost Derek too. What would I do then?

"Trust in your big brother to take care of this." He said, and so I did.

* * *

Unrelated subject: Empires


	3. Episode 2

I just want to say you guys are just awesome! Thank you for looking into this story and giving such wondeful reviews. Thank you all for the story alerts and favorites! So onto some important news, this story will be updated weekly, the outline is all done, its just a matter of well writing it down. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Episode 2: Friends are the chocolate chips in the great cookie of life

"So what's the plan?" I asked taking a huge bite from my sandwich, my pathetic excuse for breakfast. "How are we going to get rid of the Alpha?"

Derek didn't answer immediately; he was working on the engine of the car. There was nothing wrong with the car, Derek just had a habit of tinkering with it when he was thinking or trying to cool down. He used to do a lot of projects back in New York, mostly restorations, you know fixing cars. He actually worked as a mechanic before we came down here, which was our only source of income, other than Laura's online job. Which I have no idea how that works but it was a job. Come to think of it, I guess Derek's going to have to get a job. I should try to get one too, after all our savings aren't going to last forever and I really don't want to continue sleeping at the back of the car.

"We're going to sign you up for school."Derek said, closing the lid of the car.

"What, are you kidding me? We have an Alpha on the loose and you want me to go work on my Spanish? Come on Derek, I can help you track him down, and we can take him on together."

"Like we did yesterday."

I flinched, that was a low blow.

"That's not fair, he caught me by surprise."

I stared at my shoes taking another careful bite of my sandwich. Derek sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Surprise or not he got you, but that's not the reason why I'm sending you to school."

"Why to have a better future for myself." I spat out bitterly.

"No." Derek said opening the car door and getting inside. "To search and find for any new pack members."

"Oh, that makes sense." It really did, Alphas were more likely to bite a teenager because they would be more beneficial to the pack. It didn't raise their chances of survival or anything; they were usually just stronger and more agile then most since they were young.

I finished my sandwich and got into the passenger seat of the car.

"So um, school?"

Derek gave a small chuckle before starting the car, one hand turning the wheel and the other messing up my hair. That is until I swiped it away, sticking out my tongue in defiance. I hated it when Derek did that.

"Yes, school."

The schools office, as much as I hated to admit was kind of intimidating. I'm sure it wasn't different than most other high schools but I've never really attended any form of public school since like eighth grade. After the fire, Laura kind of decided that I should be homeschooled to avoid any detection from hunters. I hated it, having to do work and not spend time with anyone not doing sports. I couldn't even join a team for the summer which isn't fair. Derek got to do sports, he was the quarterback in high school and Laura did tennis and soccer.

I asked Laura every year if I could, but she always said no. Now that I'm actually stood at the registration office the enthusiasm I held before went away.

I looked into the principal's office; Derek was talking to Mr. Harris. Giving some bogus excuse of why I was coming to school and how they were new in town and what sort of classes I should take.

While I sat here like an idiot, Derek's been in there since seven and it's already like eight thirty, god how much longer are they going to be in there.

It didn't look like Derek was getting out of his seat anytime soon. He seemed to be comfortable talking to the principal for some reason that only Derek could possibly.

"Excuse me."

I jumped, turning quickly to the source of the sound.

"Oh, um sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The girl said smiling apologetically."I just wanted to ask if you knew where room D12 was."

"I, uh, um….." I said pathetically, not really sure what to say to the beautiful girl in front of me. She had such a nice smile too, and here I was stammering like an idiot, can my day get any worse, and was that lavender? No maybe rosemary, no it was lilac- great, now I'm smelling her perfume, don't creepers do that. I'm officially a creeper, and I still haven't said anything. Oh god and I'm still staring, I've gotta say something. " I have no idea, and I'm not saying that because I don't want to tell you and be a total jerk, no, no, no, no, because I do I really would actually I'd love to-" I stopped when I saw the girl smiling.

"Um….Ok, that's cool. Does that mean you're new too?"

"Yeah." I said, not trusting myself to say anything else, rubbing my neck.

She put out her hand in the customary greeting. "Allison Argent."

I took her hand giving a firm shake. "Scott Hale."

"Well Scott, I hope to see you later, maybe lunch?"

"Yeah I would love too." I said not really believing my luck.

She gave a large smile and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Catch you later then." She turned around and rushed off to her next class, her hair brown curls bouncing behind her.

That's when I felt a sharp pain at the upside of my head.

"Ow." I said turning around to see Derek looming over me. "What you do that for."

"You know why." He said handing me my schedule."You missed first and second period so you better head to your third."

I read over my schedule and groaned. "Chemistry seriously, I already took that."

"And failed, remember."

"Did not."

"Just because you hide the letter doesn't mean the scores go away."

I sighed putting the schedule in my pocket. "Alright, so anything I should be looking out for other than the obvious."

"Just to stay focused and try not to get any unwanted attention to yourself." He started to take something out of his pocket and handed it to me."Here, think of this as a late birthday present."

It was a phone, not just any phone a smart phone, my first phone, and it was mine. Before I could stop myself I hugged Derek a stream of thank you's escaping my lips in my excitement. Derek returned the hug, albeit awkwardly.

"Just remember to answer your phone, and call me if you see anyone suspicious alright." He backed out of the hug, standing up straighter than usual. I just grinned. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Got it."

Derek looked at me for a moment; he seemed to be on the verge of telling me something before he changed his mind. "Stay safe, if anything happens-"

"I'll call you, would you stop worrying." I said before Derek could continue. He really needed to start trusting me to be able to take care of myself. I started to walk to my class room, placing the phone in my pocket. "It's just high school, what's the worst that could happen."

Derek didn't move, didn't say anything for a long time before turning around and heading out the door.

He could be such a drama queen sometimes.

I took out the crumpled schedule out of my pocket and took a closer inspection of my classes. First period was math, second, cooking? Was this supposed to some kind of joke? I am an awesome cook, its Derek the one that burns everything he touches; there was even that one time where he burned water, water. I didn't even know that was even possible, but it is and it happened. Ok, then there's chemistry, Homeroom, US history, lunch, English two, and Spanish 2.

Seriously Spanish, what do you need Spanish for here, New York I could understand since there a lot of 'immigrants' that didn't know English, but here, no point.

I checked the numbers on the classrooms. Apparently I was looking for room D12. I smiled, tucking the schedule in my pocket for safekeeping. That girl Allison was in room D12. Who knows maybe Chemistry won't be as boring as last year, well anything that doesn't involve Derek teaching me about the Avogadro's number and how you have to use it for ever calculation. What a nightmare.

I shook my looking at the classroom numbers until I found D12. I peered into the window of the classroom, watching as a tall skinny man with square glasses talked. I guess that must be Mr. Harris.

I knocked on the door, which quickly gained the attention of Mr. Harris as he came and opened the door with a grimace.

"I know this is just the first day of school, but missing half an hour is not acceptable."

"Sorry, I was in the office getting my schedule."

Mr. Harris narrowed his eyes putting out his hands expectantly. I stared confused not really sure what he wanted. "Well don't just stand there hand me your schedule." He said irritably.

The entire class snickered, their noise assaulting my ears. I ducked my head embarrassed, taking out my abused schedule and handing it to him. He didn't say anything as he scanned the paper, handing it back.

"Well Mr. Hale, make sure to not be late or my class again or it will be a detention. You can sit next to Mr. Stilinski. Mr. Stilinski, would you please raise your hand."

I turned around and was able to spot, Stilinski easily. He was kind of hard to miss, since he was raising his hand wildly. I walked quickly to my seat, not wanting to gain any more attention to myself than was necessary, so much for keeping my head low.

I could hear Mr. Harris mutter something along the lines of stupid kids before he continued with whatever he was talking about.

"Sorry about that Mr. Harris tends to be a jerk." The guy next to me whispered.

"That's the understatement of the century."

The guy snickered. "Don't worry; I don't think he has you on his shit list, well not yet anyway. So who are you anyway, I haven't seen you before, not in school or town. "

"Scott just moved here, from New York."

The guy stared at me, stupefied."New York, what could make you come to a boring town like this. There's nothing here but trees and well more trees."

"My brother and I wanted a change of scenery." I lied, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Wow, ok, sure, to each his own I guess. I'm Stiles."

"Stiles?"

"Trust me when I say this the alternative isn't any better." Stiles said with a grimace.

I shook my head smiling not really sure what to make of the strange name. "Ok." I said simply, turning around to look at my class. The students seemed to be resigned, some falling asleep where they sat. There were a few that looked at me curiously, one of them being Allison. I smiled and she smiled back making my heart soar.

I never got the chance to talk to Allison; before I could talk to her she was dragged away by some blond girl who Stiles said was named Lydia. She seemed to be one of the popular kids; you know dating the star jock that apparently was some guy named Jackson, being the most beautiful girl in school, and also the smartest girl in school but no one knew it, or so Stiles kept saying. I didn't really much care for Lydia as much as Stiles did.

Even now he continued to talk about her with so much enthusiasm. He talked about the time they were partners in biology freshman year and how she was able to sit next to her the entire class time, even though she ignored him the whole time. How she always liked to stay into fashion, and even though she can sometimes be a bit mean she was actually really nice, she just didn't show it.

"If you like her so much why don't you ask her out or something?" I said interrupting Stiles, Lydia monologue. I have a feeling he could continue on that train of thought for hours.

"Oh um, well she's dating someone, and well come on do I have to spell it out for you. She's a ten! A ten Scott and I'm like a five. Fives and tens don't mix, Scott." He said crossing his arms and frowning.

I shrugged. "Well, start small, you know you can talk to her or something, be her partner in Chemistry."

"Easier said than done, she always hangs out with Jackson." He said miserably, opening the door to the lunch room. "Do you have a lunch or lunch money?"

"Not hungry." I said, making my way to the closest table with available seat. There were crowds and crowds of students lining up to get lunch, and I really didn't feel the need to fight through a wave of hungry students unless I absolutely had too. That and I didn't any money to speak of at the moment.

Besides this was a great chance to scan the area. The entire school must be here. I the Alpha bit anyone I'd be sure to know the moment they entered the room.

Stiles took the seat opposite of me and started to open his packed lunch. I took a tentative sniff, and instantly regretted it. Stiles lunch smelled awesome, I mean I wasn't a big fan of spaghetti or anything but whoever made the sauce was a genius. I couldn't help staring, my mouth watering, ok so I lied about the whole I'm not hungry thing but when you have a sense of smell like mine and amazing food like that right in front of me how can I not get hungry.

"Not hungry, huh," Stiles said with a laugh. "But I understand the horrors of 'the line.'"

I groaned, knocking my head on the table. "I don't have any money."

"Packed lunch?"

"Just moved in and haven't gotten any groceries."

"Oh, well happens. You can have half of my lunch if you want." I looked up to see Stiles putting half of his meal on the lid of his container handing it to me. "You'll have to get a plastic fork though."

My stomach gave a loud growl and rushed to get my plastic fork. When all you have had for the past few days is just sandwiches and water, the gift of Spaghetti was like a chorus call from the heavens. It didn't take long to get my plastic fork, rush back and shovel the _amazing_ pasta into my mouth, emphasis on the amazing.

When I was done, Stiles looked like he was about to burst out laughing at any moment. "You got a little something, like all over face dude."

I wiped my face with my sleeve. "Better?"

"You're such a child, but yes better. I can't say the same about your clothes." I pushed the lid back to Stiles. It didn't exactly fill my stomach but I wasn't as hungry as I was before so that was something.

While Stiles was busy finishing his own meal I continued to scan the lunch room, this time to see if Allison was in the room, and just as I turned to the doorway, their she was. With her lilac scent and all, however she wasn't alone. Allison seemed to be with Lydia and some guy that must have been Jackson since he was standing so close to Lydia.

I tried to get her attention but she didn't seem to notice me through all the noise of the lunchroom.

"That's what happens, once they enter the popular crowd they ignore guys like us."

"Not Allison, She's different." It didn't matter that I just met her just this morning. There was just something about her that was just so mesmerizing, that pulled me toward her. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't want to take the chance that what Stiles said was true.

Stiles scoffed. "That's what I said about Lydia, and here I am pining over her. There's only one way to get a girl like that, and that's being the star athlete in Lacrosse"

"Lacrosse, what about football?" I couldn't help asking. Most schools usually focused on football, It was the biggest sport back when Derek was in high school.

"Our football team suck, Lacrosse is the only one that actually goes to championship. You can come to practice after school if you want, see if the coach will let you in the team."

I hesitated, looking at Allison from the other side of the lunch room, laughing. This was the sort of attention Derek was talking about avoiding. Given my abilities, I could dominate any sport I played, and gain the attention of the entire school, like that guy Jackson. It would also make it more difficult to hide my true self, but if it meant getting the attention of Allison I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad.

"When's practice?"

What Derek doesn't know won't hurt him, anyway.

* * *

Unrelated subject: 45:Shinedown (Not my favorite band but I like this song.)


End file.
